1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pouches and cases. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pouch for tablet computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tablet computers on the jobsite is more and more frequent among carpenters, electricians, facilities maintenance personnel, and other workers. Many pouches and cases have been designed for carrying tablet computers and protecting the tablet computer from damage when the cased computer is dropped or subjected to impact.
One pouch for a tablet computer is a neoprene sleeve with a fold-over flap closure. The pouch is constructed similar to an envelope for full-sheet documents and allows the user to insert the computer into the sleeve when it is not in use. The sleeved computer is then placed in a briefcase or backpack or carried by itself between uses.
Another example of a cover for a tablet computer is a sport case or folio-type cover. The case may be made of leather, fabric, neoprene rubber or other materials as desired to provide protection to a tablet placed inside the folio on one of the folio's panels. When opened, the tablet computer is retained on the inside face of one of the halves of the cover. For example, the tablet computer is held into the case with elastic straps that extend diagonally across the corners of the panel. Like a paper folio folder placed on a table or other work surface, the user simply folds open the two panels of the case to access the computer. When not in use, the case is folded closed. In some embodiments, the folio cover is retained closed by a flap or zipper. The user generally carries the folio in the user's hand or stowed in a backpack or briefcase.
Other bags and cases have been developed for use with a tablet computer, such as messenger-type bags and variants of the sleeve and folio-type cases. The prior art also includes carrying cases and pouches for tools and equipment, such as an electrician's pouch that is designed with pockets, strap loops, and slots to hold a multimeter and a small number of other tools.